the story of yuri
by SiberianTiger45
Summary: a stranger comes to the jade palace named yuri and warns them that russia is attacking china.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here is a new chapter I hope everyone how reads it enjoys it.**

**Chapter 1: meeting yuri**

***one mile from jade palace***

_I hate coming here but I have no choice he is out of control two huge powers going at each other is insane _a figure thought as walked to the palace.

When he made it to the valley he everyone was scared he wore a long coat and a Russian hat with fuzz on the inside and outside of the hat it had a sickle and hammer on it inside a red star and he wore winter boots he was an orange Siberian tiger.

When he made it to the jade palace he walked inside the hall of heroes and looked around.

Tigress was behind him and he didn't know it.

_How is he and what is he looking for _tigress thought.

He turned around and smiled he walked up to her.

Tigress kicked his face but he didn't move he tilted his head strait and kept walking, she kicked him again but this time he caught her kick and jumped over her then walked towards shifu then stopped.

"how are you and why are you here" shifu said.

He smiled then spoke in Russian accent "my name is yuri and I am from Russia and I am here to warn you about a lunatic."

Tigress felt guilty for assaulting him.

Yuri didn't pay attention and spoke "it's a mountain cat named victor and he going to attack china."

Shifu nodded then spoke "yuri does your family know you're here."

Yuri looked sad and looked to the floor "they are dead never had a chance to escape our house when it was lit on fire" he said.

"Well your welcome to stay here" tigress said getting of her guilty mood.

Yuri smiled then walked outside and sat down and looked at the clouds for a while.

When he came in he was introduced to the rest of the five and po.

"so yuri how old are you" tigress said.

"I am thirteen" yuri said.

"your thirteen I thought you were like seventeen" po said kind of shocked.

"I know I am very tall for my age but I like being tall it's fun" yuri said.

"well do you know kung fu" monkey said.

"no I don't know kung fu but when I was training to be soldier I was trained in knife combat and I was very good at it" yuri said.

"well maybe after lunch you can show us" shifu said.

"I don't know it can get very dangerous" yuri said.

"COME ON SHOW US" they all yelled.

"fine but I need a partner to help me" he said.

"I'll do it beside I owe you for trying to hurt you" tigress said.

When they finished tigress and yuri got up tigress got a knife then got ready to fight.

Tigress charged yuri just walked up to her, he grabbed the arm with knife and twisted and she dropped the knife and he picked it up and let her go she tried to get it back but he made a quick slash she dodged but he grabbed her right arm and brought the knife to her neck then let her go.

"that was AWESOME" po screamed.

"that was impressive yuri you have to show us how you did that" tigress said.

"I will but only if you teach me kung fu because a knife can only do so much" yuri said.

Tigress nodded in agreement and she got up and left for the training hall.

"yuri why don't you take off your coat and hat" po said reaching to grab his coat.

Yuri took out the knife and put it at his face and said "don't touch my coat or hat it's all I have left of my father."

Po backed up then yuri walked out to and climbed on the roof and just looked at the clouds until it was dark he jumped off then walked to the student barracks then tigress showed him his room and he walked in and went to sleep.

Everyone woke up but yuri they knew why he was probably was awake all day before he got to the palace.

But when tigress walked in his stuff was gone and so was he.

"yuri he is missing" she shouted.

They all took off trying to find him but when they got to the forest they saw him walking there.

"yuri why are you out here" tigress said.

"I have to go back to Russia I must try and stop victor even if I must give my life to stop him" he said.

"well I am coming with you no matter what you say you still need to learn kung fu" tigress said.

"fine but I can only take you because there aren't any cranes, monkeys, snakes, mantis', or panda were I live there is really only tigers" yuri said.

They all nodded but seemed sad to see them leave.

***Russia's border***

Yuri and tigress walked into Russia tigress quickly started shiver yuri gave her his coat.

He didn't shiver he even wasn't the slightest bit cold.

They walked to his old village and right when he got there he heard a voice he wish he never heard again.

"we'll if it isn't my favorite punching dummy" a wolf said as he walked from behind a building.

"get out of my face or I will cut it" yuri said.

"yuri who is this" tigress said.

"some jerk how thinks he is so cool because his dad is the police chief" yuri said.

"who is this your mom o that's right yours is dead" the wolf said laughing.

"THAT'S IT YOU DIE NOW" yuri said.

He pulled out his knife and slit the wolfs throught.

"anyone else want to push their luck" yuri said.

They all ran away from him "come on I just need to grab another coat then we will head for the capital" yuri said.

Yuri walked into a house and came out with a coat that looked like his and they walked to the capital.

**Well I hope you liked my new story so please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here Is the next chapter please review.**

**Chapter 2: yuri is a true friend**

***yuri's village***

Yuri and tigress went to the jail cells to tell the father that yuri killed his son.

"you did what" an older wolf said.

"that's right I killed your little jerk of son and I am here to do the same to you" yuri said.

Yuri pulled out his knife which was still coverd with blood but the wolf pinned him to the ground, yuri put the knife to his neck and cut it.

"yuri why do you do this" tigress said.

"listen I know you're from china but in Russia it kill or be killed tigress just to let you know" yuri said.

"ok know what do we do know" tigress asked.

Yuri paused and thought hard "we have to go to Moscow" yuri said.

She nodded then they walked out and headed to the capital.

Yuri didn't talk most of the way he looked like he knew he was going to die.

"chris why did you come to us" tigress asked.

"Because of my loyalty to my mother land I will protect her to my last breath" yuri said proudly.

Tigress nodded as she looked at thirteen year old who was up to her nose in height.

They walked for another hour then made it to the gate to Moscow.

"Listen to me there is going to be a lot of problems here if they now you're from china so don't speak and we'll be ok" yuri said.

Tigress nodded as they walked in to Moscow.

Yuri rushed ahead and tigress ran after him.

Yuri stopped next to a burned down building.

"yuri is this your old house" tigress whispered.

"yes this were my life turned to a living hell when my parents were killed" yuri said.

Tigress put her paw on his shoulder but he didn't cry he was just angry.

When they got to the gates to the palace where victor was living yuri and tigress snuck in easily.

"HAHA yuri has fled and now is my chance to invade china" a voice said down the hall.

Yuri turned his head and growled "that's him the one who killed my parents."

Doors closed behind victor and yuri rushed the guards.

He hit two of them with a pin kick then cut three with his knife, then he picked up a hammer and slammed it on the last guard.

"Ok you have to stop doing that yuri" tigress said.

Yuri just looked at her like she was insane.

Yuri kicked the door down and walked in.

"YURI YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE GONE" victor shouted.

"I will kill you victor" yuri said.

Yuri charged but three ninjas came out of the shadow two grabbed his arms the other punched him in the face.

Tigress just stood there then jumped into action to help him.

"if you won't leave yuri I will kill your friend there" victor said.

He threw a knife at tigress yuri jumped in front of her and the knife went into his right half of his chest.

Tigress caught yuri, victor ran for a different part of his fortress as did his ninjas.

"yuri why did you do that" tigress said.

"Because your my friend, you know it's..…you remind me….of my mother….you look…..just…..like….her" yuri said as he drew his last breath.

Tigress picked him up and ran for a doctor.

Tigress found a doctor and he patched up yuri and came out and said "you're a lucky one you brought him to me before he died."

"how long until he is on his feet" tigress asked.

"just an hour or two" the doctor said.

Two hours passed and yuri walked outside tigress hugged him.

"yuri did you really mean that when you said I look like your mother" tigress asked.

"yes you look almost exactly like her" yuri said.

"so what do we do know" tigress asked.

"we head back to china" yuri said.

They headed back to the jade palace and when they got there yuri went to sleep.

He woke up when po walked in his room and told him it was time for dinner.

Yuri walked out to the dining hall sat down and didn't eat he was depressed.

When dinner was finished yuri went back to sleep.

_I am going to kill you victor if it the last thing I do_ yuri thought to himself.

**Ok that's the chapter I hope you liked it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 3: victor will pay**

***jade palace***

Yuri and tigress came back but yuri was angry.

He walked over and broke a stone brick in half with one slam with his fist.

Tigress told everyone that victor escaped.

Yuri walked around a while to cool off then sat down and pulled a very well-drawn picture of his parents and he started to cry.

Tigress walked over and saw the picture and saw his mother and she did look like her and his father looked like him.

Yuri looked up and smiled and still had tears in his eyes.

Tigress knelt down "yuri what's wrong why are you crying" she asked.

"I miss my parents so much and I see so much of my mother in you" yuri said.

Tigress was shocked at what he said.

Yuri got up and went to go to the training hall and when he got there everyone left.

Yuri pilled 16 stone bricks on top of each other and broke all of them.

Tigress walked in "yuri after you beat victor where will you go" she asked.

"I don't know I will probably go back to Russia and find a family that will take me" yuri said.

Tigress looked at him then got up and left.

Yuri was alone in the training hall and he took the picture of his parents out again then victor bashed him on the head with his sword hilt he dropped the picture.

Tigress walked in to tell him something but she didn't see him so she looked around the entire jade palace and didn't see him.

"TIGRESS here take a look at this" po said.

Po handed her a picture of yuri's parents.

Tigress thought that yuri was being taken back to victor to be killed.

They all went after yuri and hoped that he was still alive.

***yuri's jail cell***

Yuri woke up in a cell and backed himself to a wall.

He cried when he remembered the picture.

_I miss my parents so much why couldn't I have been there for them like they were there for me _he thought to himself.

Then victor came around the corner "don't worry yuri I will reunite you with your parents tomorrow" he said.

***twenty miles south of victor's fortress***

Tigress and the others crossed to Russia they packed warmly.

Tigress was still wearing yuri's coat he gave her.

_Just hang on yuri we will save you_ tigress thought.

***the next day yuri's cell***

Yuri was taken from his cell and taken to a crowd of russian's.

Tigress and the other's blended in with the crowd.

Yuri was taken to a platform with a rope tied to a knot.

The guards put the knot around his neck.

"hello everyone this tiger has betrayed the mother land and do we find him guilty" victor said.

Everyone replied with a "GUILTY."

"do you have any final words" victor said.

"I do if I die today my friends will stop you I know it" yuri said.

Victor nodded and yuri fell and he was hung.

_NOOOO _tigress thought to herself.

**That's the chapter I know it's sad don't say it because I know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is the new chapter I hope you all like it.**

**Chapter 4: he's alive**

***Russia***

Tigress saw yuri hanging there not moving and not breathing.

She jumped up and hit the guard In the face with a palm strike.

The others took out the other guards as victor fled to a different location.

Tigress cut yuri down he fell on to the snow and he was lying there with a smile on his face.

Tigress picked him as she fought back tears.

The others stopped fighting when the guards all fled and followed victor.

They made their way back to the jade palace not saying a word.

But before they crossed the border back to china yuri's ghost appeared and had a smile on his face.

Tigress started to cry but didn't let anyone see it.

Then he started to walk away but everyone followed his ghost.

He brought them to a cave and he pointed to tigress she nodded.

When she walked in she saw two coffins and on them was pictures of yuri's parents.

Tigress knew he wanted her to bury him with his parents.

She wouldn't do it she wasn't about to lose him.

She remembered that shifu told her if you really care for someone you can get them back by finding a special stone deep in china's forest.

She told po and the rest of the five to wait here and she ran off to where she thought she might find the stone.

She found another cave but this one much older she walked in and saw a jade stone but it was in the middle of a death trap.

_This for you yuri _she thought.

She walked in to the death trap but it was like the training course back at the palace she got through it easy.

She grabbed the stone and ran out of the cave and dropped to all fours and held on to the stone.

She made it back and walked into the cave and saw yuri's ghost sitting next to his body.

She threw the stone on his body and his ghost disappeared and he woke up.

Tigress hugged him and he let her hug him.

They got up and walked outside and everyone crushed yuri with death hugs.

"ok I died once I don't think you want to happen again" yuri teased.

They let him go and they walked back to the palace.

When tigress heard that victor was still breathing yuri broke a stone column with one punch.

Tigress calmed him down but he was still angry and he walked around by himself to calm himself.

When he walked back he was very tired he went to sleep.

But he woke up and thought that if tigress could bring him back he could back his mother.

He got his coat and hat and left the palace but tigress followed him.

He walked back to his parent graves and tigress snuck her way in.

Yuri picked up the stone and thought of his mother and she appeared next to him.

He hugged her then said "mother I missed you so much."

"I missed you to yuri and who is your friend over there" she said pointing to tigress who was hiding.

"that is tigress she looks just like you mother" yuri said.

Tigress walked out and yuri's mother and tigress were both shocked they were the same age and looked exactly the same.

All three of them walked back to the palace yuri took the stone and put it in his pocket.

**So that's the chapter I hoped you like and sorry for taking a while and don't forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is another chapter I am sorry it took so long I am just trying to put my ideas to gather but pleas enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 5: a copy of tigress**

When yuri, tigress, and his mother got back to the palace everyone looked at the two female tigers like a mirror.

"what are you staring at we might look the same but we are different" yuri's mother said.

"prove it" po said.

"well I have a child and tigress doesn't for starters and I lived in Russia for all my life" she said.

"well I think you are actually a part of tigress" shifu said.

They looked at each other then back to shifu.

"but before I go on I don't believe we heard your name" shifu said.

"my name is Victoria" she said.

"well Victoria I believe you are the nicer side of tigress" he said.

"tigress nice that got to be a mistake" crane said.

Tigress looked at him and punched him then she looked at Victoria.

They looked at each other really confused then shifu said "I think tigress lost her sweeter side when she was in a lot of pain as a child and you were formed."

"so how do we go back to one tiger" tigress asked.

"I believe if tigress is put in more pain then she was before I think you will be put back into her being" he said.

"then what happens to me" yuri asked.

"well-being that Victoria is tigress she will be your mother" he said.

Yuri nodded but tigress didn't know what could hurt he a lot.

"but shifu the only thing that hurt me a lot was when yuri died" tigress said.

"well I am not letting anyone kill my son" Victoria said.

"we are not going to hurt yuri but he is the only one that can hurt victor so far so he must be trained" shifu said.

"but in what I already know how to fight with a knife just I am lacking in hand to hand combat" yuri said.

"that's why tigress will teach you" he said.

He nodded and he walked with her to the training hall and let him start on his own.

She expected for him to be hit with one of the clubs but he wasn't then he did the rest of the coarse but when he was supposed to block and arrow he didn't and It went in his arm.

He didn't notice until he was done then he ripped it out and he didn't even do it slowly he just ripped it out.

"well that's impressive but next time let's try and block those arrows" she said.

He nodded then he stacked ten stone bricks on each other and smashed them all the way to the floor.

"didn't that hurt your hand at all" she asked.

"well when I was training I was stabbed in the shoulder and arm so many times I couldn't feel anything when I was hit in the arms, chest, legs, and head" he said.

She nodded and left the training hall and yuri went to sleep and Victoria and tigress talked for a while.

When yuri woke up his fur was sticking up and he looked like a crazed tiger but just pushed it back to the way it was and he walked outside.

When he was sitting on a rock just looking at the valley someone came up behind him and smashed him on the head with a hammer and he passed out.

He woke up in chains looking at an empty room and victor walked in.

"how many times do I have to kill you" he said.

"well that depends freak" yuri said.

"well I guess I will kill your mother again" he said laughing his head off.

"you stay away from my mother" yuri shouted.

But victor walked out of the room and yuri was alone.

Back at the palace Victoria and tigress were looking for yuri when a wolf messenger came to them.

"are you Victoria" he asked.

"yeah why do you ask" she said.

"victor told me to find you and tell you he has captured yuri and he will kill him unless you come to his new base in the Ural mountains" he said.

"you tell him I will be there" she said.

He nodded and walked down the steps and took off to russia's mountains.

**Ok I hoped you liked the chapter as much as I like writing them and please review my story.**


End file.
